Life as I knew it would change
by Amello O
Summary: It all started with a simple crush and ended with a very vivid dream. A really late birthday present for Zoey H. I hope you like it


I'm walking down this black hallway. Spider webs fill the rotten walls. The passing doors are all closed but look like they could easily be opened with a swift kick. I hear a soft noise at the end of the hallway. It sounded like a creak in the floor so I continue walking. Until I hear it again. I stop in my tracks and listen to the soft murrs that could be heard. I try to turn around but my feet begin to move on their own. They start to move forward towards the noise. My breathing begins to pick up speed the closer I get to the door. Eventually I reach the door and my hand slowly reaches towards the doorknob. The doorknob twists open before my hand even reaches it. The room is completely black except for the few candles scattered throughout the room. I look around the room to see nothing but the outline of a huge bed, exactly in the center of the room. The candles are placed strategically around the room to where, from where I'm standing, I cannot see what is on the bed. This time I begin to move towards the bed. I stare at the bed while walking, ignoring everything else in the room. As I continue a shape slowly begins to take shape on the bed. As I move closer and closer the shape turns into a body. The feet appear, then the legs, a pair of shiny looking boxers are slowly seen. After seeing the ripped chest I knew it was a guy. My breathing begins to pick up again as I continue walking. I feel my pants begin to tighten as I see his chest. It's completely smooth and white. Then I see his face and my jaw drops. His bleach blond hair was a mess yet his chiseled face gave off a look that said 'I know my hairs a mess, but I like it anyway' and if he would have said that with his drop dead gorgeous lips I would have known what heaven sounded like. He slowly looks me over, from my toes to my head and a smirk shows on his lips when he sees that my jaw is hanging open. My eyes stare wide eyed as his lips slowly part and he begins to speak.

"Tyler Sancken…it's been awhile."

I stare at that enticing smirk while I stutter out "wha…what? We we've never me me met."

"Oh have we? I do remember seeing you. How else would I know your name?"

"I don't kn…"I stop as I see him sit and swing his legs towards the side of the bed.

"what's wrong Tyler? Cat got your tongue?" I close my eyes in enjoyment as he says my name.

"No."

"Well how about now?" he starts to run his fingers across my chest. He unbuttons my black plaid shirt and runs his hand across my bare chest. My legs start to get weak when he slides my shirt off of my shoulders. My breathing, which was already at a quick pase, began to go faster to where I was hyperventilating. His hands begin to antagonize me as they slowly trace my muscles down to the edge of my pants. My breath stops but then his hands go back up to my chest and I start my hyperventilating all over again. He repeats this process a few more times until he all of a sudden stops and walks off towards the bed. He sits down on it and rubs the place beside him. I couldn't move so I just stood there in shock that he was actually here, doing this to me.

"Well come on already or do you just want to stand there like an idiot?" I still couldn't move and I guess he realized this because he got up and pulled me towards the bed by my pants. We reach the bed where he turns towards me and puts both of his hands on my chest then shoves me towards the bed. He slowly crawls up my body and gives me a peck on my forehead then lays down to the right of me.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" he looks up towards the ceiling with that same smirk on as before.

"Wha…What?" I turn to him in disbelief thinking that he can't be serious after all the teasing.

"You didn't think I'd let you have it that easy now did you?" he looks over my face to see the shock "Ahh you did." A little laugh escapes his lips. "Well let's see…what is your favorite color?"

"Green."

"Mine too. Okay what is your favorite memory you have ever had?"

"umm…" I look up at the ceiling as a memory begins to play through my head and I start to repeat what I see. "I don't know I guess when I was like 7 my mom took me to the zoo and this huge animal with a really long neck that was all yellow with some brown spots came up to me. My mom put some grains in my hands then the animal, which my mom said was a giraffe, stuck out its tongue and was about to go for my hands when I pulled them away. My mom says everything was okay and the giraffe was just going to eat the stuff in my hands. So I stick my hands back out and the giraffe comes up and eats it right out of my hand. I was shocked so I just stood there and when the giraffe was done it looks at me then licks my face." I look over at him and he is just staring at me like he was actually listening to the whole story.

"Wow I like your favorite memory mine is just when I was a little boy I got lost on our grounds and I was by the beautiful lake. It was the winter so I was sitting in the snow staring off into the icy water. I wanted to walk on it so I got up and I carefully put my foot on it but my foot fell in so I sat back down on the ground again. I was there for awhile until I started freezing. All of a sudden, right when I was about to fall asleep, my mother and father show up. My mother is crying and my father hurry up and picks me up and they start running towards the house. The whole time they are screaming at me. I don't know what they are saying so I start to close my eyes. Father starts to shake me so I force myself to stay awake but as soon as we get inside I black out. They said I was out for three days and when I woke, father was gone and mother gave me the longest lecture ever." His eyes lit up at the last part and turned to me.

"if you don't mind me asking. How and the hell is that a good memory." I sit there in wonder until he says the simple words:

"Because I felt loved." A tear makes its way down his cheek, and in that single tear I knew exactly what he meant by the whole story. I grabbed his right arm and hoist him to his side. I roll over to my side and I just stare into his eyes. They looked like a little child wanting the love that only a mother and father could bring yet he was denied. I slowly moved my face closer and gave him a simple kiss on his lips then I let our foreheads touch as he closed his eyes. "You know, I really needed this, someone to talk to and share stuff with. You can't really do that at school, or my house, it's all frowned upon."

"It isn't frowned upon to just randomly break out in any emotion. As a matter of fact it's not even frowned upon to have emotions. You're just the Slytherin Prince so people look up to you." I push away from him as a say his title, and I look away from him so he won't see the look of dread that crossed my eyes.

"No I'm not." I couldn't really tell but it sounded like he was sad.

I turn my head towards him "what do you mean no you're not? You are a Malfoy."

"I know I'm a Malfoy, but right now I'm Draco. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Why? Why do you all of a sudden want to be known as Draco instead of Malfoy? Everybody calls you Malfoy."

"Well I don't want you to. I don't want to be known as the heartless deatheaters son by you. I want you to know me for me."

"why?"

"Do I have to spell everything out for you?!" he says in agitation but his face softens when he looks into my eyes and says "I like you, I like you a lot."

I could not say anything. I just stared at him open mouthed thinking to myself 'what? This amazingly gorgeous guy…wait did I say gorgeous? And mean it? Yes, yes I did.' My thoughts get interrupted to the sound of a barrotone voice saying "So are you just going to stand there this whole time or actually come over and sit down?"

"wha…what? Wait you like me? But we've never spoken a day in my life?" I slowly make my way over to the bed and sit.

"I don't have to talk to someone in order to know I like them." The whole time he said that I stared at him saying 'this is a dream, this has got to be a dream. Of course it is a dream, I'm in a place I've never seen before in front of this manly man of a god…' my thoughts were inturupted again when I heard the magic words "so are we going to do anything? Or just sit here in under silence?"

"well…hell…why not, this is a dream after all." Next thing I know we were doing things that I have dreamed of doing since I meet the hunk of a man known as the Slytherin Prince.

I woke up in a cold sweat thinking that that was the most unusual, fantastic, and vivid dream I have ever had. It wasn't like the rest, where I just woke up as soon as things got good. No it went all the way through it only ended when we were done.

I cleaned up and grabbed my stuff to go to my first class of the day. I started walking towards the Great Hall when, you guessed it, Draco Malfoy walked straight up to me, looked me straight in the eye and stated "Well I hope you had fun last night because I know I sure did." I couldn't say anything I just stared at with nothing but shock radiating throughout my eyes. He smirked and walked right into Great Hall like nothing happened. But I knew differently. I knew that after that day everything would change.


End file.
